To Care For A Wolf
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione had arrived early at Work. And her co-worker Remus was late. Why could he possibly be late? - Cute small fic. Post-War. Remus is not dead. HGxRL.


**Title**: To Care For A Wolf.

**Pairing**: Remus Lupin x Hermione Granger.

**Rating**: K+.

**Summary**: Hermione had arrived early at Work. And her co-worker Remus was late. Why could he possibly be late?

**Notes**: Remus is not dead. This happens after the war. 

* * *

><p>Hermione had gone to work at an early hour that day. Normally her day wouldn't start until 9 but today, she felt like going in a bit earlier and arrived at 8. She worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had started working for the Ministry a year after the war as she first wanted to finish her seventh year interrupted the previous year. No one, of course, was surprised by this.<p>

One of her co-workers was none other than Remus Lupin. They had become good friends, and she had fought for his right to be able to get a part time job at Ministry. She had claimed that in order for her to actual better understand Werewolves, she needed to work with one. Naturally, the Ministry couldn't refuse her as the friend of the Great Harry Potter. So Remus was given a job to be kind of like an Assistant, and Remus was thankful to her for what she had done.

So as Hermione sat at work, she noticed the time. He was always at work on time but today, he was late. Time flew by: 10, 11, 12. Hermione began to worry. While the war was over, Death Eaters were still on the loose. Could he be in danger? She began to imagine the worst. Then she decided to look at the calender. The full moon. It was the previous night. Of course, he would be too frail to come to work. Hermione made note that she would visit him after work. She always had every other month.

As the clock chimed 5 o'clock. Hermione finished up her work, packed up her stuff and made her way out of the Ministry. Once out of the building, she apparated from there to Remus' small house outside of London. The small house was quaint and welcoming. It was made of grey stone and wasn't that big. Hermione had been in it many times before. The house had small living room and adjacent from it was the dining room. In the back of the house was the kitchen. There were stairs that led to a second floor where there were two small bedrooms and a small bathroom. The house wasn't fancy but Hermione liked it, and she knew Remus was quite attached to it.

Hermione knocked on the front door and heard coughing coming from the other side. There was shuffling, but no one answered. She knocked again, but again no answer. Hermione frowned and decided to enter the house. She turned the knob and entered the house. She heard the coughing coming from the living room. She noticed Remus laying on the couch, with a small blanket and his arm across his forehead. Her heart went out to him. He clearly wasn't feeling well at all.

"Remus?" She whispered. Her voice startling as she jolting upright wincing in pain. "Oh my. I'm so sorry." She said rushing to him and laying him back down. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He shook his head. She felt his forehead, he was burning hot.

"Hermione... Sorry about today." He whispered.

"Nonsense. I should have realized last night was a full moon." She said apologetically.

"You shouldn't know any of these things." His face contorted in pain.

"Let me take care of you." She said smiling.

"Hermione, you do this every month, and everytime you know how I feel about it." Remus sighed knowing that she would still care for his wounds despite him saying he was fine.

She walked away and went to the kitchen where she grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water. She walked to the pantry where small towels were kept and laid a couple in the water. She also prepared a couple potions: a sleeping draught and a pain-relieving one. She gathered it all in the living room and knelt next to the older man. She began by placing a small cold cloth on Remus' forehead. He looked at her through sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Hermione, my ever lovely Mediwitch."

Hermione blushed. "Don't be ridiculous, Remus. I'm just trying to help." She began to tend to his couple wounds. She patted the wounds with some water then placed a yellowish paste on them. They would heal within a couple days. Once done, she gave him the sleeping draught and pain-relieving potions. Soon she noticed his body relax as he fell into a deep sleep. This was part of her ritual. And everytime, Remus tried to convince her that he would be alright. And she knew he would be within a couple days. But that didn't meant Hermione wanted him to suffer for those few days.

While he slept, Hermione prepared him dinner. Nothing too extraordinary. A small chicken soup. Some freshly cut bread with butter. She made freshly pressed orange juice. And laid a few squares of chocolate on a tray she had made ready for him when he woke up. And she did it all the muggle way as she so loved doing. She knew he would wake up soon. So she placed the tray on the small table nexto to the sofa, with a little flower and a note.

_"Feel better soon. Take Care. Hermione."_

When Remus woke up, he found his normal tray ready and the small note beautifully handwritten by the lovely young witch. How he loved the care she gave to him. And never had she asked for something in return. Remus decided he would return the favor by taking her out to dinner one of these days. And who knows? Maybe he would finally find the courage to let his feelings know. Even she wouldn't return them, he wanted her to know how deeply he cared about her.

THE END. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: A small fanfic, nothing raunchy, just sweet. Maybe I'll write a one shot fic sequel if demanded :)


End file.
